


If I Could Find A Way

by abbymae7



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: M/M, Picks up after 1x12, cancer!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymae7/pseuds/abbymae7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Roth's life was a never ending train of bad luck. His cancer was back and he was stuck in a hospital surrounded by death, sickness, and secrets. Leo has secrets of his own, that he might not be ready for anyone at the hospital to know.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Leo sneaks out of the hospital, slips on the ice, and finds help in an unlikely friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, long overdue. So I've been wanting to start writing my Red Band story ever since the last episode aired but I've had such bad writer's block. Honestly, I don't really know what this is. It's the first thing I've been able to write and it was written in my phone, so sorry in advance for grammar mistakes. Also, the chapters will be longer, this one is just weirdly short.

Fate sucked. Point blank, nothing else to say. How could fate manage to give a kid cancer, give him only one and half legs, bring his cancer back, and then make him fall on the ice the day before his chemo was planned to start? Why, because fate sucked. 

Leo tried as hard as one possibly could to hold the pieces of his masculinity together, but there he sat a block away from the hospital, shaking and crying on the ground like a little kid. His crutches were a few yards away from the impact and he couldn't get up without them. His fingers were freezing, along with his face. 

Worst of all were the uncontrollable tears. He wasn't sobbing, or making any sounds really, he just couldn't stop the wetness from seeping down his cheeks. His whole body shook and he just sat, crumpled up on the ice with all his pride long gone. 

He needed help, desperately.

"Leo?" Of course. Out of anyone who could've been sent to help him, it had to be him. "Hey Leo, are you okay?"

Jordi squatted down in front of Leo so he was closer to his level. Leo stared down at the ground, not wanting to look the younger boy in the eye. 

"Leo?" Jordi's voice sounded so sincere and so hesitant that it made Leo hate him even more. "How long have you been out here? You're skin is bright pink!" 

Leo looked up at Jordi for the first time and the expression on the boy's face changed immediately when he saw the state Leo was in. He stopped talking and put his hands gently around Leo's back and under his armpit. It was harder than expected, but Jordi managed to lift Leo up to his feet, foot, and shoved his crutches under his arms. 

Leo was sore and exhausted from the ice and had such a difficult time trying to maneuver his crutches, that it made the situation even more humiliating. 

"I can call the hospital and have them bring a car, or I could get a taxi?" Jordi suggested when they finally made it to the end of the street. Leo wanted nothing but to agree and get off these crutches. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to make it back to the hospital. But he was even more desperate to cling onto the microscopically tiny bit of pride he had left.

"M'f-fine," Leo forced through gritted teeth. Jordi nodded, unsure but allowed Leo to carry on walking. It took them such a long time that Jordi figured it would've taken less time to crawl on his hands and knees, but he defiantly wasn't going to mention that to Leo. 

Leo was in horrible shape when they got back to the hospital. He had been trembling when Jordi found him on the street, but he was full on shaking now. It was kind of scary to see someone so broken down that they could barely stand up, even with the support of crutches. 

They took the elevator upstairs and were immediately greeted by Nurse Jackson. She looked angry.

"Leo Roth where have you-," she softened as soon as she saw the tears in his big eyes and the shakes spiraling through his skin. "Come on, let's get you to your room." 

Nurse Jackson and Jordi carefully helped Leo into a wheelchair and Nurse Jackson wheeled him into his room. Jordi did most of the work in getting Leo into bed and tucking him in. All the while, Leo never looked up and was very close to falling asleep and Nurse Jackson began tending to him. She had a thermometer in his mouth and soup at his side table. 

"You've got a fever, sweetie, just stay in bed for the night. I'm going to go get Dr. McAndrew and talk to him about rescheduling your Chemo," Nurse Jackson explained running a hand over his bald head as if he had hair. Her expression changed from concerned to serious when she redirected her attention to Jordi. "Look after him, okay?" 

Jordi nodded and Nurse Jackson left the room. It was awkward and quiet in the atmosphere when she left, not that it hadn't been before. 

"Do you need anything?" Jordi asked, breaking the silence. Leo merely shook his head, staring out the window with his back turned to Jordi. Jordi sighed and collapsed onto his own bed. He was exhausted and he couldn't even imagine what Leo must be feeling. His question was answered when he heard the faint sound of snores coming from the bed across the room.


End file.
